


L-word

by gold_pen_leaps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frostiron Gift Exchange 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: If the Avengers had read up on mythology, they might have figured out who Loki was. Once a double-crossing liar, always a double-crossing liar.Or they might not have.Frostiron gift exchange 2017





	L-word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPlaidKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/gifts).



During his childhood, he had read a watered down anthology of Greek myths. There were heroic heroes and monstrous monsters and… larger-than-life supernatural beings which were more forces of nature than anything. He'd felt satisfied with the knowledge that sometimes, there were things out of your control. Not everyone powerful was either good or evil; sometimes they were just powerful.

And later, out of nostalgia, he had read the actual versions and been disturbed by how creative and horrible writers in the past could be. He found himself wondering if he'd rather bring down Mount Olympus than be a toy. He wondered if that thought was blasphemy. Perhaps he deserved to be struck down.

And then it happened. We weren't alone in the universe. They looked like us and they claimed to be… Norse gods?

Secretly, he wondered if other stories were true. But there wasn't time to ask that, and he eventually realized that it would be a stupid question. Of course there weren't others who claimed to be gods. He cursed his luck that he hadn't read the right material and moved on. He was a big believer in examining the data for oneself. He had no need for stories, now that he was an adult.

-*-*-  
He wished he had paid more attention. This situation was salvageable, but only just.

Loki was in front of him in a fighting stance, knife at ready.

“I believe it,” Tony said. His heart was pounding. He didn't want to die, but this would be a memorable way to go: caught in a web of intrigue. It'd make a cool headstone: backstabbed by a not-so-former villain.

“What kind of fool are you, Stark?” Loki snarled. “I said, I lied to you. To be clear, I would have to kill you to keep you silent. I can't just surrender.”

“Then don't,” Tony said. “Just… talk.”

Loki bristled at that answer. “What do you want from me? The truth? A sweeter lie? I can give you neither. Step aside or die.”

Tony shook his head. “I know that,” he said. “You'll be free to explain in detail after this is over, right? Enemy of my enemy, and all that.”

Loki blinked. He looked at Tony again, closer. “Enemy… of my enemy?” He lowered the knife.

“Listen, I know what manipulation feels like,” Tony said. “Let me help you cut the strings. Your puppet master doesn't need to know you didn't kill me, does he?”

-*-*-  
“Do you want my advice?”

Loki set his cup down and looked out the window, over the city of New York. “No doubt you will blab on regardless of what I say,” he said.

Helpless, Tony's lips twitched. “Shut up and listen, then,” he said, “Or better yet, make others shut up and listen. The best thing you can do right now is get out there and do something great. Ignore the paparazzi. Decline interviews. Right now, the media will only try to bring you down. You can get a better reputation via word of mouth.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Diplomatic of you.”

“This isn't my first rodeo.”

And then, in a deadpan tone, Loki said, “Yee haw.”

Tony burst out laughing.

Loki took a sip of tea, the picture of primness. That made it even worse.

Tony finally caught his breath. “Where did you learn that?”

“Well,” Loki said, “This isn't my-”

“Shut up! Don't you dare.”

Loki outright grinned. “I shall consider your advice,” he said, and went back to drinking tea and staring out the window. 

Tony looked at the view, too. That was the city they had saved together. It would be a shame if its inhabitants hated them.

-*-*-  
“You foolish mortal!” Loki’s hands fluttered over Tony's shoulders as if to grab and shake him, but, thinking better of it, he crossed his arms. “You could have gotten hurt! Why did you do that!?”

“Because I love you,” he breathed.

It was as if those words were Medusa's gaze. Loki stilled. 

The L-word hung in the air, fragile as a sheet of mica, heavier than glass. There were a lot of L-words in Tony's life. Loneliness. Lies. Listening. Loki. 

“I- I mean,” Tony stammered. “Shit. I mean, you're cool, right. You're hotandsmartbutif youjustwannaforget I said anything then, I didn't, um-”

“I knew it,” he said softly.

Tony looked away. “You don't have to Han Solo me. I- I like what we've had. I like being friends. We're friends, right? This doesn't have to ch-”

There was a gentle touch on his chin. Tony lost words as his head was lifted up.

He leaned in and Tony's eyes closed. Loki's lips were cool and he moved languidly. And then his hands were on Tony's waist. It was as if every instance of his touch brought Tony back into warmth and movement. He gave back as good as he got, deepening the kiss.

-*-*-  
He still didn't need those stories, the ones that said that statues could be brought to life and that your wishes could be granted with the snap of a magician's fingers.

Loki wasn't a god; he was a prince from a different world. Loki wasn't a genie; he was an expert scientist. Loki wasn't a lie; he was a riddle, a legend, a land to explore.

Tony couldn't wait to find out more.


End file.
